civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bhutan (Jigme Singye Wangchuck)
Bhutan led by Jigme Singye Wangchuck is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Bhutan' Bhutan, officially the Kingdom of Bhutan, is a landlocked country in South Asia at the eastern end of the Himalayas. It is bordered to the north by Tibet (China), and to the south, east, and west by India. Bhutan existed as a patchwork of minor warring fiefs until the early 17th century. At that time the lama and military leader Ngawang Namgyal, the first Zhabdrung Rinpoche, who was fleeing religious persecution in Tibet, unified the area and cultivated a distinct Bhutanese identity. In the early 20th century, Bhutan came into contact with the British Empire and retained strong bilateral relations with India upon its independence. In 2006, based on a global survey, Business Week rated Bhutan the happiest country in Asia and the eighth-happiest in the world. 'Jigme Singye Wangchuck' King Jigme Singye Wangchuck was the 4th King of Bhutan, reigning from 1972 until his abdication in favor of his oldest son, Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck, in 2006. He was born at Dechencholing Palace, Thimphu, on November 11th, 1955 to King Jigme Dorji Wangchuck and Ashi Kesang Choden Wangchuck, now known as the Queen Grandmother. He is credited with many modern reforms to the country and the implementation of the Gross National Happiness system, a unique perspective on a country's economy that places the happiness and well-being of the people above the actual Gross Domestic Product. 'Dawn of Man' Blessings be upon you, Your Majesty, Jigme Singye Wangchuck, esteemed Druk Gyalpo of Bhutan. Your people welcome you! For millenia, Bhutan had been an isolated nation nestled deep in the Himalayas, and a place of strife. You are the fourth King in the lineage of the House of Wangchuck, the royal house that brought peace, independence, and unification to the esteemed realm. Following in the footsteps of your father, you sought to connect Bhutan to the outside world, balancing modernity with sacred tradition for the happiness and prosperity of your people. By the end of your 34-year reign, 659 more medical clinics and hospitals had been opened, 11 times more students were enrolled in school, roads and airports had opened trade routes and tourism with the world, and the gross income of the country had increased 15-fold. And among your many accomplishments, one of the greatest was the drafting of the Constitution Of Bhutan, declaring the tenets and traditions of Bhutanese society, and paving the path to democracy. Dragon King, your people yearn for your guiding light in these electric times. Will you secure Bhutan's place in this brave new world, and defend it from the outside world while remaining a part of it? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome, traveler, to the Thunder Dragon Kingdom. I am His Majesty, the Fourth Dragon King of the Kingdom of Bhutan, Jigme Singye Wangchuck. I look forward to either prosperous friendship or respectful neutrality between our lands. Introduction: Greetings, foreign dignitary. I am Jigme Singye Wangchuck, the Fourth Druk Gyalpo of the Thunder Dragon Kingdom. What brings you to our domain? Defeat: The murderous destruction of a peaceful people is not good for your karma. You may think you're victorious now, but that won't last long... Defeat: Why? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Commission Thongdrels' Once a year, every Dzong hosts a Tshechu festival, and on the final day of the festival, if one is available, a Thongdrel is unfurled, an enormous Thangka that depicts Padmasambhava, the great scholar. The mere viewing of one is said to cleanse sin. We should commission more, so as to further spread enlightenment. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Bhutan *Player must have built an Artists' Guild *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *500 Gold *100 Faith *50 Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *The city in which the Artists' Guild is housed exerts greater Religious Pressure, and each Dzong worked by that city provides 1 Great Artist Point 'Measure Gross National Happiness' Western nations base their economic value and decisions too heavily upon the materialistic Gross Domestic Product system, a system that is not in line with Bhutanese cultural and religious tenets. The wealth of a nation can only truly be measured by how happy its people are and how well progress is balanced with tradition. We must appoint a committee to measure and improve our Gross National Happiness. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Bhutan *Player must be in the Modern Era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1000 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *A Golden Age begins *+1 Happiness and +5% Culture from Hospitals, Research Labs, and Medical Labs 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing your gho and preforming Chaam dances. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''RawSasquatch'': Creater, XML, Art *''Ekmek'': Dzong model *''TarcisioCM'': Lua *''GPuzzle'': Lua *''danrell'': Dapon model *''TPangolin'': Civ icon *''Lama Jigme Tenzin'': War theme Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Bhutan Category:Himalayan Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III